


When Poking a Tiger

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All the unresolved plots from the movie, Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Spock really doesn't like Khan, They talk a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn’t trust the augmented human or his actions towards the Captain, it’s only logical to confront him about it. The conversation doesn’t go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Poking a Tiger

It was a somewhat eerie sensation for Spock to enter the mess hall and see only one person dining. After seeing it filled with hundreds of people at a time, seeing it now devoid of the hustle and bustle of a properly functioning ship was distressing.

 

Khan Noonien Singh had obviously just finished with his meal, the tray in front of him empty save a few crumbs and he was finishing a bottle of water.

 

He watched the man tilt his head back and swallow the rest of the water, his muscled neck bared in a taunting display. Spock wasn’t so naïve as to think Khan wasn’t aware of

his presence, yet the augmented human refused to acknowledge him.

 

The Vulcan walked around the table and sat down opposite the augmented human.

 

“You aspire to lead the Captain into a sexual relationship.” Spock stated calmly, he was absolutely sure of his observations.

 

Khan leaned back in his seat and looked across the table at Spock, his face holding only traces of the amusement that usually tended to enrage everyone he interacted with.

 

“You say that as if there was any doubt about my success.”

 

Sadly it was not only arrogance speaking. Spock could attest to the fact that Jim was watching the augmented man with more than just a casual interest. He’d noticed the way the Captain’s pupils dilated, how his pulse and breathing sped up and his temperature rose every time the augmented human was in proximity.

 

“Whatever game you are playing, I will keep watch. I will not let my Captain be manipulated by you again.”

 

Khan made a show of crushing his water bottle and ignoring the Vulcan. There was a tension between them that Spock could not trace. The anger he felt every time he saw the augment couldn’t be explained, even with everything he’d witnessed Khan do before. The emotions that affected him were stronger, wilder, somehow more primal than he was used to dealing with.

 

“Envy doesn’t look good on you Mr. Spock. It rather clashes with the ears, I think.” The usual tones of amusement were back in that taunting, distressingly deep voice.

 

The Vulcan had noticed the man’s mastery of his voice before, how he could project it across the room, how he used the rarely-deep voice to create different emotions, to intrigue and seduce. It implied either specific training or unparalleled ability to sense and evoke emotions.

 

“You suggest I am interested sexually in the Captain?” Spock asked with a hint of incredulousness in his voice.

 

Khan snorted, clearly enjoying his perceived superiority.

 

“Do keep up.” And oh, it stung, so much more than any taunt in his childhood. The easy way this man, this monster assumed he could not arrive to the same conclusions in time as him was causing feelings of anger of unparalleled force. “I mean emotions.” Khan said, turning those pale eyes to Spock. “You fight between emotion and logic, desperately trying to hold onto the later while the first one breaks free over and over again. You don’t understand emotions, can’t control them like you want to…need to. You fear them and then you look at me. As much as it pains me to admit it, our intellects are fairly comparable. I, however, am not burdened by my emotions like you are. I do not fight them and they don’t control me. They empower me, instead.” He stood up, his eyes still on the Vulcan. “And that, Mr. Spock, is exactly what you are jealous of.”

 

With that he simply walked away, leaving Spock to uncomfortably think about the things that were so callously pointed out. What hurt the most was the fact that Khan was right. For all his self-proclaimed savageness, Khan Noonien Singh was in perfect control of his emotions.

 

The end.

11-06-2013

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just didn't fit into any ofthe other parts so it had to be a stand alone.  
> I am having a dilemma - should I get Jim and Khan to have sex before or after they reach some kind of emotional understanding? Before will grant me the chances of messing the boys up even more, afterwards would be more meaningful... on the third hand however, there is so much potential there. Oh forearm porn and collarbone porn and that whole carved from marble porn... and just you know, porn:)  
> Let me know hmm, before or after?


End file.
